Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the Pack-A-Punch weapons and the differences between them and the normal versions of the weapon. Call of Duty: World at War .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1L-u MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 FG42 vs 420 Impeller Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper B.A.R. vs The Widow Maker M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range Type 100 vs 1001 Samurai's Kar98k vs Armageddon Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Panzerschreck vs Longinus M1919 Browning Machine Gun vs B115 Accelerator Colt M1911 vs C-3000 b1at-ch35 Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops M1911 vs Mustang and Sally M14 vs Mnesia Olympia vs Hades incendeary rounds AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP40 vs The Afterburner Stakeout vs Raid MPL vs MPL-LF MP5k vs MP115 Kollider PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose M16 vs Skullcrusher HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy China Lake vs China Beach CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane Python vs Cobra AUG vs AUG-50M3 FN FAL vs EPC WN Famas vs G16-GL35 Commando vs Predator G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation SPAS vs SPAZ-24 HS-10 vs Typhoid and Mary Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury Trivia General *Some Pack-a-Punch weapons have the number 115 in their name, a reference to Ununpentium. *A few Pack-a-Punch weapons have numbers that stand for letters, a reference to "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H) *Pack-a-Punch weapons have a different style of camo in Black Ops than they did in World at War *This is the first time you can upgrade a gun in any way, shape, or form in the Call of Duty series Weapons *.357 Plus 1 K1L-u is leet for ".357 Plus I Kill You" *Barracuda FU-A11 is leet for "Barracuda Fuck You All" *F1W Nitrogen Cooled is leet for "FTW Nitrogen Cooled" ('FTW' is slang for 'For The Win' or "Fuck The World") *The commando becoming the Predator could be a reference to Arnold Shwartzeneggar *C-3000 b1at-ch35 is leet for "C-3000 biatches" ('biatches' is slang for 'bitches') *Sally is a reference to the M1911 pistol on the cover of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The name Mustang for the second pistol might have came from the classic song "Mustang Sally" because there is a lot of classic songs played in Call of Duty: Black Ops like "Sympathy for the Devil." *AK-74fu2 is leet for "AK-74 fuck you too" *M72 Anarchy is a reference to anarchy being the opposite of law. *AUG-50M3 is leet for "Augsome", which is a portmanteau of "AUG" and "Awesome". *EPC WN is "EPIC WIN" without an "I". It is also a reference to the fact that FAL is "FAIL" without an "I". *G16-GL35 is leet for "Giggles" Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Der Riese